


red witch, blue moon

by jjriot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements, hakuba and keiko are barely in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjriot/pseuds/jjriot
Summary: Kaito likes Halloween because it gives him an excuse to make costumes. Akako likes Halloween because it gives her a chance to make amends.
Relationships: Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: DCMK Fanfiction Server 2020 Halloween Exchange





	red witch, blue moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/gifts).



Momoi Keiko’s beaming face splashed up from the tub of water, the final apple clenched in her teeth and eyeliner and mascara running in rivulets down her cheeks. She made a triumphant noise, took it out of her mouth with one hand, and pumped the other fist in the air. “Woo! I win!” 

Aoko, who had been holding Keiko’s wizard hat during her turn bobbing for apples, firmly put it back on her friend’s head. Keiko adjusted it so that both of her pointed ears were sticking out of it, took a bite out of the apple while smearing lipstick on it, and turned to their teacher. “I got the last one! That makes three! You saw!” 

Konno-sensei smiled and held out the bag of king-sized candy bars. As Keiko picked one, Aoko smirked and elbowed Kaito, who was standing next to her. “Thought you said you’d win every game, didn’t you, Angel-san?” 

Kaito rolled his eyes, and shifted in a way that made his elaborate wings look like they were shrugging. “At least I remembered to seal our makeup.” He and Aoko had gotten up early and spent nearly an hour working on it before school—after all the effort they’d put into their costumes, there was no way they wouldn’t make sure to have the perfect finishing touches. 

To compliment the large white wings (which, while they couldn’t carry him through the sky like his preferred wings, had taken Kaito longer to craft than many of his heist-related gadgets), Kaito was dressed in a white gown with flowing layers and a shining halo which truly appeared to be hovering over his head. (He’d considered wearing a long, blond wig to complete the feminine Western angel look, but had instead opted to use his makeup and tailoring skills to attain androgyny while remaining easily recognizable as himself.)

While it may not have been as technically impressive, Kaito was actually prouder of Aoko’s costume; he’d helped, sure, but she’d made an outfit that could easily be sold for upwards of ten thousand yen, and with nowhere near the level of experience that Kaito had. While Kaito had a kind of ethereal beauty as an angel, Aoko was simply adorable as a devil. Her small, pointed horns mirrored her shining fangs as she grinned, and her bat wings and puffy red skirt bounced as she jumped around. 

Even if the elven Keiko had beaten him at bobbing for apples, Kaito was having a great time. Honestly, he kicked himself for not having tried to convince Konno-sensei to hold a Halloween party during any of their previous years. Forget the ‘cultural exchange’ shtick he’d used to justify it—even the free candy was just a bonus compared to the costumes, and Kaito knew that his teacher loved costumes almost as much as he did. 

Most of the class seemed to have embraced the opportunity to dress up, with one obvious exception. Hakuba Saguru sat at one of the few desks that hadn’t been temporarily relocated, idly watching the festivities and wearing _the same Holmes outfit that he wore half the time outside of school_ . Really, what a square. He’d just come back from the UK again, so couldn’t he have at least bought something creative to wear? The only thing of any interest Kaito had seen Hakuba do since arriving was give his heavy backpack to Koizumi Akako. Since usually she was making boys carry _her_ bags, rather than the other way around, that was a little weird. 

When it came to the witch, however, Kaito was less concerned about that, than about the way she had been staring him down all day. Akako was dressed as Cleopatra, and while this costume wasn’t as revealing as the version he’d seen her in when she’d tried to enslave or kill him, it was definitely still catching the eyes of the boys in their class. But Akako didn’t seem to be basking in that attention at all—she was simply watching Kaito with an intensity that made him very, very afraid. 

—

Akako knew perfectly well that her attention made Kuroba nervous. It was incredibly frustrating, really. His immunity to her charms meant that she had to actually be _careful_ about how she approached him. Kuroba wasn’t like Hakuba Saguru (who, for all his intelligence, hadn’t even questioned the task Akako had assigned him). Though, if he was, they wouldn’t be here now. 

The Halloween party had gone predictably enough. Akako had taken home most of the candy won by the boys in her class, which was nice. She’d been momentarily taken aback by Kuroba and Nakamori’s costumes, but more so by the coupley nature of them, than by any kind of blasphemy. Lucifer was much less bothered by that kind of thing than _some_ entities. After careful observation, though, Akako had come to the conclusion that nothing had changed between Nakamori and Kuroba, and her plans for tonight could proceed without adjustment. 

As Akako knocked sharply on the door of his house, she transferred a bit of magic into her knuckles, ensuring that Kuroba would hear it even if he was far from the door (or asleep). 

Sure enough, he appeared right away, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. “Jeez, Ahoko, ring the bell, you’re gonna break the…” He trailed off as he saw Akako standing on his steps in her full witch getup, the light of the full moon shining off her scepter and headdress. “… door. Hello, Akako. Aren’t you cold?”

“Thank you for your concern, Kuroba-kun. I’m fine. Do you usually sleep in such a getup?”

Kuroba, who was still wearing the gown from his costume, grinned. “Being an angel is a full-time job.”

“I see.” Akako knew he’d probably been about to change into sleepwear, since he’d removed his wings, halo, and makeup, but there was no reason to press the subject. “Kuroba-kun. I require your attention. Please accompany m—” She hadn’t even finished her sentence before Kuroba had stepped into his sneakers and headed towards the sidewalk. Akako blinked. She’d expected more reticence—the last time she’d appeared before Kuroba Kaito as a witch, she had tried to kill him. Had Akako wasted all that time spent fretting over how to approach him tonight? 

“Akako, c’mon. I can hardly accompany you somewhere if you’re still outside my front door.” 

“Of course, Kuroba-kun. I am not a fool.” Akako briskly stepped up to and past him, so he could follow her to their destination. 

“Uh… Akako? Are you wearing Hakuba’s backpack?” 

“I am indeed. Would you like to know why?” She took a deep breath and continued without waiting for an answer. “Tonight is a most unusual night, Kuroba Kaito-kun. As I’m sure you know, it’s All Hallows’ Eve, a night of unusual magic potency. And as you can see above us, it’s a full moon—a blue moon, at that.” Akako looked over her shoulder. “What better night for a powerful witch to make amends with the Moonlight Magician?” 

Kuroba opened his mouth to object, but Akako glared at him sharply, and he nearly missed a step. “Do not insult my intelligence, Kuroba-kun. A witch of my caliber should not even concern herself with apologies to the likes of you. Do not make this harder for both of us by feigning ignorance.” She faced forwards on the sidewalk again, focused on regaining her composure. 

“Um, Akako?” 

“ _What_ , Kuroba-kun? Did you not hear me?” 

“No, I heard you, just. You still haven’t explained where we’re going, or why you have Hakuba’s bag.” 

Ah, right. Akako laughed as bone-chillingly as she could. “Well, Kuroba-kun, it seems logical that in order to make up for using my magic against you, I should use it in a way that benefits you, no? This bag contains a crucial material for the spell we’re using tonight. I had Hakuba-kun fetch it for me while he was in Europe.” 

“Wait, so this apology still required you to magically make someone do your bidding?!”

Akako rolled her eyes without looking back at him. “I’m making things up to _you_ . Hakuba-kun has no grievances with me, and whether he is under my thrall is irrelevant to tonight’s proceedings. And I’m frankly offended by your accusation that I would _need_ to use magic in order for him to do my bidding.”  
She sensed that Kuroba was no longer following her, and turned around. He was standing a couple of meters back, fidgeting with his dress, brow furrowed. Ah, well. If she had to spoil things in order to keep him with her, that was acceptable. She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a way she hoped was reassuring.

“Kuroba-kun. You must suspect where we’re headed by now.” 

He looked up at her for a moment, then went back to twisting at the flowing white skirts. “I do. But. Akako. What are you planning to _do_ there?” 

She resisted the urge to cackle again. “As I said before, tonight is a particularly special night. Tell me, Kuroba-kun, do you know where Halloween originated from?” 

“From the UK, right? … Oh, man. Akako, tell me you didn’t make Hakuba steal ancient English bones.”  
Now, she _did_ cackle. “I could have, if I’d needed him to. But no, Kuroba-kun. The first of November marks the Gaelic festival Samhain. All Hallows’ Eve, the night prior to it, marks the point where the veil is thinnest between the living and the dead. Do you know what that means, Kuroba-kun?”

His face was carefully neutral. “Tell me what it means, Akako.” 

“It means that this particular All Hallows’ Eve, which takes place on a blue moon, could be taken advantage of by a skilled enough witch. A skilled enough witch, should she stand on Gaelic topsoil, could summon a ghost. And by tethering a ghost to that earth, could even allow him to speak with his son until sunrise.” 

Akako envied Kuroba’s ability to remain composed. She couldn’t even begin to guess what was going on in his head, or in his heart. He simply looked at her. “… Kuroba-kun?” 

“Is it safe?” 

“There’s a minimal chance of malevolent spirits trying to hijack the connection and manifest, but so long as I stay nearby, I can prevent that.”

He nodded in understanding. “Would it… _work?_ ” 

“I can’t guarantee success, but based on my divination, he seems like an ideal candidate. Spirits with unfinished business in the mortal realm are much easier to summon than those that have moved on to the next world, and the presence of a loved one makes the process easier still.” 

Kuroba nodded as he thought it over, then stood up straighter and made eye contact with Akako. “… Alright. Let’s do it. And Akako?”

“Yes?"

“Thank you. And apology accepted.” 

—

“Jeez, Bakaito! Why can’t you stay awake!” 

Kaito woke up to Aoko’s voice in his ear and elbow in his side for the third time that morning. _Dammit, oyaji, you should’ve let me skip school today._ He made a muffled sound and put his face down on his desk, only for Aoko to pull his head back up by his hair. “Ow!” 

“Konno-sensei said to take out our math books, not to fall asleep again!” 

“I must agree with Aoko-san,” Hakuba added, the bastard. “It’s been only twenty-six minutes and thirty-five-point-five seconds since she last woke you up. Perhaps your escapades as Kaitou Kid are catching up to you?”

Fine, fine. Kaito opened his eyes just in time to see Hakuba take his book out of his bag, scattering a handful of soil across the top of his desk, with one particularly mossy clump landing in Aoko’s lap. As she yelled and demanded an explanation from Hakuba, Kaito caught Akako’s eye from across the room and snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my fill for the Halloween 2020 DCMK fanfic server exchange event! I chose to include two of the prompts that Lisa_Telramor gave me:  
> "Kaito ropes his class into participating in Halloween for 'cultural exchange' but really it's because free candy and an excuse to do elaborate costumes," and "Halloween leaves the veil between living and dead thin--what better time to try and talk to a murder victim?" 
> 
> Even though I had this idea pretty much immediately, it took me much longer than I wanted to actually write and post it, because I'm recovering from arm surgery. So that's my excuse and I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Oh, also! I kept Halloween occurring on a blue moon like it really did today, because I think it's super cool, but I also made it so it's the middle of the week and not a Saturday for plot convenience (aka Kaito inconvenience). 
> 
> Thank you to my brother Switch and my friend Taliya for beta'ing!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! And stay safe!


End file.
